


Всё в твоей

by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020
Summary: Мукуро спешит: времени всё меньше.
Relationships: Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom KHR 2020 Спецквест





	Всё в твоей

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: SCP-4070 – Кое-что, о чём он постоянно думает

От Мукуро бросает в дрожь: от его разных глаз и хитрого прищура, от обманчиво сладкого голоса, от отстранённости — ирреальности, которую он так и не научился до конца скрывать. От всегда холодных пальцев, нетерпеливо пробегающихся по рёбрам, то ли пересчитывая их, то ли выискивая что-то спрятанное за ними.

Не будь так страшно, было бы щекотно.

Цуна смеётся, пытается вывернуться — ледяные руки не дают — и резко выдыхает, стоит только Мукуро коснуться сосков. 

— Я знаю все твои слабости, — говорит Мукуро, сильнее надавливая и начиная слегка царапать. — Потому что это моё тело.

«Я доведу тебя до грани за три с половиной минуты», — слышит Цуна и подаётся ближе, притирается бёдрами. У него самого не так много времени, чтобы его тянуть.

Только за сегодня — переговоры, три перестрелки, два покушения и встреча с Варией по поводу одного деликатного дела. Последнее, впрочем, напрягает уже не так сильно, как пару лет назад.

Мукуро шипит рассерженным котом и больно царапает тонкую кожу у ключицы — он терпеть не может, когда Цуна отвлекается. Когда в его мыслях кто-то ещё. В качестве извинения Цуна приподнимается на локтях и вовлекает Мукуро в поцелуй, осторожно прихватывая и слегка оттягивая нижнюю губу. Мукуро отвечает мгновенно, углубляя поцелуй, к чертям сметая зарождающуюся нежность. Цуна чуть хмурится, ему не нужна гиперинтуиция, чтобы понять — что-то идёт не так.

Мукуро любит трепетные поцелуи и аккуратные касания.

Цуна знает — ведь это его тело.

И ему бы сейчас отстраниться, выяснить, что происходит — вот только у Мукуро явно другие планы. Холодные пальцы проходятся по бёдрам, обхватывают член, несколько раз резко проводят по стволу. Насухую это неприятно, Цуна с присвистом выдыхает и впивается пальцами в спину Мукуро. Тот обрывает поцелуй и смеётся своим ненормальным смехом.

— Хочешь устрою тебе море? — предлагает он интимным шёпотом, склонившись так, что его волосы щекочут Цуне щёки.

Цуна молчит, проводит пальцами по чужим скулам, задумчиво теребит серьги у Мукуро в ушах. Тот прижимается ближе, так, что Цуна чувствует чужой стояк, упирающийся ему в бедро. Здесь Мукуро горячий.

— Смазки будет достаточно, — выдыхает Цуна и притягивает Мукуро ближе.

Тот качает головой — волосы лезут Цуне в нос — но продолжает ласкать уже влажной рукой. Смазка хлюпает, и звук этот достаточно пошлый, чтобы Цуна возбудился сильнее — у каждого свои слабости. Мукуро улыбается, дышит громче и глубже, изредка проглатывая негромкие стоны — эти звуки Цуну тоже заводят. Мукуро смотрит ему в глаза, свободной рукой проводит от шеи до запястья: то невесомо, то ощутимо надавливая и сжимая. После сплетает их пальцы, крепко, словно пытаясь удержать падающего с высоты — так кроме Мукуро Цуну никто не держал. Хлюпание становится громче, движения резче — Цуна кончает спустя пару десятков секунд. В тот же момент сперма Мукуро пачкает ему живот. Мукуро тихо стонет и сползает ниже, чтобы устроиться поудобнее. Цуна ласково перебирает его волосы, наслаждаясь тёплым дыханием в плечо.

— Что случилось? — всё-таки спрашивает он, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть беспокойство.  
Мукуро отвечает, не поднимая головы, отчего вместо слов слышно только нечленораздельное мычание.

Впрочем, Цуне и этого достаточно, чтобы понять и за секунду превратиться в камень.   
Который упадёт на Землю и вызовет смерть всего живого.

— Я справлюсь, — говорит он внезапно огрубевшим голосом, словно звучащим из сломанного приёмника.

— Всё в твоей голове. Постоянно — в твоей голове, — отзывается Мукуро и начинает смеяться.

Чтобы через секунду захлебнуться смехом и выплюнуть вместо него мутно-зелёный сгусток неизвестной жижи, неприятно липнущей к коже.

***

Цуна просыпается, привычно скидывает одеяло и отбрасывает в сторону испачканное бельё — наведением чистоты он займётся позже. Хватает телефон, набирает знакомый номер и подходит к окну. 

Луна заливает комнату холодным светом. Топит в нём, словно в море.

Гудки раздражают, резонируют в голове, отзываясь неприятной пульсацией в теле.

Небо готовится упасть на землю.


End file.
